Песни персонажа, серия "СОЛО". Том 15
Песни персонажа, серия "СОЛО". Том 14 - это пятнадцатый выпуск в серии альбомов "СОЛО", состоящим из песен персонажей аниме "Баскетбол Куроко". Данный том исполняет актёр Нобунага Шимазаки, озвучивший персонажа по имени Рё Сакурай. В альбом входят две песни и два монолога. Трек-лист #Монолог №1: Я отказываюсь проигрывать кому-либо #''Быстрый старт'' #Монолог №2: Я хочу обрести самоуверенность #''Ayamari Kinoko no Yuutsu'' (Меланхолия извиняющейся поганки) #''Быстрый старт (минус)'' #''Ayamari Kinoko no Yuutsu (минус)'' Композиции Слова Монолог №1 = “Я отказываю проигрывать кому-либо” Oh! I’m sorry! I’m sorry that someone like me is one of Touou’s starting members! I’m so, so sorry they call me the “Kamizake Captain”! But…on this team that values an individual’s abilities above all else, I earned this position with my own skills. So I absolutely refuse to lose to anyone! Aaah, I-I’m sorry! I’m sorry for being so impertinent! B-but…! No matter who our opponent is, I swear I’ll use my three-pointers to carve through their defense!Monologue Translation by grimmfeather |-| Быстрый старт = - Ромадзи = Konna sugoi honto sugoi chiimu no regyura toka Boku de suimasen! Iki tete suimasen! Bikubiku shite odoodo shite tokkotaicho toka Iwa re chatte suimasen! Uzakute suimasen! Kono chiimu de mitome rareta imi wo Tokuten ni tsunagete miseru nda Dare yori mo hayaku hanachitai seido wo agete motto kakujitsu ni Oitsukenai yona moshon de shiai no naka ni kirikonde iku Boku de quick start Donna tsuyoi honto tsuyoi shuutaa ga aite demo Boku wa makemasen! Zettai makemasen! Goinde mo nanpon demo uchi tsudzukete iku nda Umaikara makemasen! Kyou mo makemasen! Kono chiimu wa hitori zutsu ga semeru Sorezore no kojingi ga kanameda Haneru supiido de hanachitai hazureru nante arienai hodo Jitsuryoku shuginaraba naosara makezugiraina jibun no mama de Kimeru perfect shoot Kono chiimu de mitome rareta imi wo Saikou no katachi ni kaeru nda Dare yori mo hayaku hanachitai seido wo agete motto kakujitsu ni Oitsukenai yona moshon de shiai no naka ni kirikonde iku Boku de quick start - Английский = I'm Touou Academy First Year, Sakurai Ryou! I'm sorry for appearing on this CD! This is such an awesome team, a really awesome team, and as a regular I'm sorry for being me! I'm sorry for being alive! I act nervous, I act cowardly, and as the Kamikaze captain I'm sorry I'm called that! I'm sorry for not shutting up! I have the privilege of being acknowledged by this team I will show them I understand what it means I want to shoot faster than anyone else; raising my accuracy, more, certainly Nobody can keep up with this motion; I'm going to raid them in the middle of the game I will QUICK START No matter how strong - even really strong - the shooter against me is I won't lose! I absolutely won't lose! No matter how hard we go, no matter how long it takes, I'll keep on going I'm better, so I won't lose! Today I won't lose! As the members of the team attack one by one Each of our individual skills are required I want to shoot with such speed I break away; so much that it's unthinkable I would ever miss This is my true power and skill; I hate to lose, I'll stay the way I am It's decided; I'll make my PERFECT SHOT I understand the meaning of being acknowledged by this team I will transform that into the greatest form I want to shoot faster than anyone else; raising my accuracy, more, certainly Nobody can keep up with this motion; I'm going to raid them in the middle of the game I will QUICK START }} |-| Монолог №2 = “Я хочу приобрести самоуверенность” In the Touou basketball club, my senpai, of course, as well as my classmates Aomine-san and Momoi-san, are all very individualistic. They give me a lot of inspiration and motivation every day. Aomine-san is especially incredible! Even though he’s only a first-year, he skips club activities without remorse. If only I could be…more confident, like Aomine-san. Oh, no, that’s—! I don’t mean to say that I think it’s okay to skip club activities! I’m sorry! sighs Everyone on the team tells me that I don’t have to be so timid. I know I shouldn’t be this way, but… If I can continue to improve my talents and build confidence in myself, like they have, then…maybe that will fix my bad habit of apologizing all the time.Monologue Translation by grimmfeather |-| Ayamari Kinoko no Yuutsu = - Ромадзи = SUTAMEN nante namaiki desuka? boku ja tayorinai desu ka? mawari ga minna KOWAMOTE sugite; yokei kasumimasu ka? yowasou ni miete honto suimasen... hattoshite namidagunde hanshateki peko peko shite betsu ni yudan saseru no ga sonna tsumori nai no ni gokai wo undara kitto kocchi no sei desu yo ne ayamatte mo ii desu ka? kyaraben nante okashii deshou ka; wari to ryouri wa suki nan desu egokoro nante osoreooi desu ga manga mo kakimasu ira tsukaseta nara honto suimasen... hotto mune nade-oroshite; mada sugu ni oro oro shite Ah. honto boku nante basuke nashi ja yaku tatazu betsu ni jigyaku to ka janaku datte jissai sou desu shi SHUUTO ga umai no wa mada betsu no hanashi desu ga ki ni sawattara ayarimasu hattoshite namidagunde hanshateki peko peko shite betsu ni yudan saseru no ga sonna tsumori nai no ni gokai wo undara kitto kocchi no sei desu yo ne ayamatte mo ii desu ka? - Английский = Are the starting members a little brazen? Am I somewhat forlorn by comparison? Everyone else around me is so intimidating; am I inappropriately dim? I'm really sorry for appearing so weak I go "ha", start crying, and reflexively grovel Ah, I really am, without the ball, a coward Although I hadn't particularly intended to permit negligence If misunderstandings emerge, the fault is surely mine May I apologize? My charabens are probably strange; it's that I'm relatively fond of cooking My art is excellent; I also draw manga If I've drawn pictures of you I'm really sorry I go "ho", rub down my chest, and start cowering right away again Ah, I really am, without a basketball, useless I'm not particularly masochistic but the actuality seems that way Though being good at shooting is a different story If that offends you, I shall apologize I go "ha", start crying, and reflexively grovel Ah, I really am, without the ball, a coward Although I hadn't particularly intended to permit negligence If misunderstandings emerge, the fault is surely mine, isn't it May I apologize? }} Ссылки Навигация en:Character Song SOLO SERIES Vol.15 Категория:Музыка Категория:Соло серия Категория:Требуется Перевод